


Two idiots

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Atobe is still head over heels even if he doesn't admit it out loud. So is Fuji.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Fuji Shuusuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-01-29  
> Creation: 2020-01-30  
> Dedication: My wife simply loves this pairing.

Despite it probably being only three in the morning Atobe grabbed sleepily for the blaring phone somewhere in the vicinity of his bed. Two seconds after hanging up he was wide awake. Ten seconds after that the whole household was wide awake and thirty minutes after that Atobe was already on his way to Europe.

The arrival at Heathrow, the unending ride into London and then a chain of questions until he was finally let through blended together and Atobe barely remembered any of it when finally stepping into the brightly lit hospital room. Blue eyes opened and he felt himself drown once again.

''Keigo?''

''Yes.''

''What are you doing here?''

''They called me. Apparently you didn't delete my number.''

''They weren't supposed to call anyone.''

''I doubt you were awake to stop them at the time.''

''Why did you come?''

''I told you. They called and I came.''

''You flew halfway around the world just because of a phone call?''

Getting frustrated, Atobe crossed his arms.

''Why shouldn't I have?''

Despite the heavy bandages Fuji seemed to be able to sit up and even to sneer.

''Why should you have? You probably landed at the same airport where you left me all these years ago.''

''I didn't leave you out of free will. You made me leave, remember?''

''Sure, because having a lover on the side was such a great idea in the first place.''

''I never slept with him.''

''Maybe you didn't take him up your ass but you definitely shared too intimate touches.''

When Fuji looked away, Atobe's mind finally clicked.

''You wanted me to come back.''

There was an almost silent 'yes' but Atobe heard it as clear as a bell.

''Then why did you throw so many temper tantrums, dumping me, telling me you never want to see me again?''

Atobe already knew the answers of course. Knew them so intently it hurt.

''You tested boundaries again but it backfired. Badly.''

Fuji hung his head and Atobe couldn't bring himself to not try to comfort, laying one arm cautiously about the now so fragile looking shoulders.

''You never wanted me to leave.''

A small nod provided the answer to the unspoken question and Atobe lowered his head as well. 

They stayed like this for a while, until a chuckle broke through the silence.

''We're two royal idiots, aren't we?''

''I don't know about the royal but the rest seems to apply.''

''No royalty?''

''No.''

''But you'd love that. You always did before.''

''Those were bed-games, Syusuke. Not reality.''

''But they were really good bed-games and tasty.''

''Don't make me hot in here.''

''Not?''

''No. And just to be clear, I did not sleep with him. And I didn't share any intimacy with him while the two of us were still together.''

Fuji entangled himself.

''So you were together! Doesn't matter if before or after or even during. I was never enough for you anyway apparently.''

Atobe tried hard to reign in his temper once again. This was not the time for screaming.

''I started sleeping with many after you dumped me. 'After' being the most important word in there.''

Fuji still looked angry but then latched onto something Atobe had not expected.

''How many were there?''

''Pardon?''

''How many were there? You never seemed unsatisfied with me, so how many did you whore yourself to afterward?''

''I did not whore myself to anyone. I slept with someone when I was interested. That's all. And that's definitely not 'whoring'.''

''How many?''

''Why on earth does it even matter? You dumped me. We were not together anymore in any way. You don't even have the right to ask these questions of me!''

''Is that why you never came back? Too many better partners?''

Frustration showing clearly now, Atobe took a deep breath.

''You dumped me, Syusuke. You. Not any of them.''

''Still not enough reason.''

''Not enough…? Oh, come on! You wouldn't have followed either. In fact you didn't, so why are we even discussing this? Why is this so damn important?''

''You could play doctor/patient with me. Enough equipment around.''

It took a moment for Atobe to connect the jump but then he blushed crimson and swatted a thigh with a playful hand.

''You'll get better first. Half a ribcage broken is no fun at all and definitely not healthy during bed-games.''

''But you would look soooo yummy.''

''We can talk about this after you're healed.''

''I'll get a raincheck?''

''You, sweet Syusuke, will finally stop making me blush further as there won't be anything for you but a mean bedtime every single night from now on.''

''But that would insinuate you staying to enforce it.''

''I… Yes, I will stay. And when you're better we are going back to Japan. No arguing about that. You've been here too long already and I'm really not up for the typical food of this country all fucking year.''

Fuji laughed.


	2. Epilogue

''We're married.''

''Yes. Finally.''

''Officially.''

''Yes.''

''Forever and ever.''

''Yes.''

''With no others on the side.''

''Yes.''

''None. Not one.''

''Syusuke…''

''Yes?''

''Please let it rest. We already agreed. I even signed a contract toward that end.''

''Yes, because otherwise we wouldn't be married.''

''Yes.''

''You really wanted me bound, don't you?''

''Yes.''

''Care for even more bondage?''

''Yes.''


End file.
